


记忆

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Monologue, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 献给每一位一直前行的光之战士，我们从未忘记
Kudos: 4





	记忆

  
  
0

光之战士从未失去任何人。

1

根据萨雷安学者的以太学理论，世界分为物质界和以太界，人死后肉身在物质界消散，灵魂则回归以太界，和世间万物循环。光之战士一直记得当时于里昂热和自己讲述的这个理论。从以太界轮回转生的灵魂并不会记得曾经的自己，而是会作为一个新的生命活下去。

所以，对于人类来说，呼吸停止，灵魂消散，回归以太界，就是真真切切的死亡了。不论这个人生前如何，是恶人还是大善人，是富豪还是贫民，是贵族还是流浪汉，在死亡面前都是平等的。

但这也只不过是学者们的一面说辞罢了。

2

构成人的元素是什么？是肉体和灵魂。构成灵魂的要素又是什么？是作为核心的灵魂，团绕在之上的以太，和独属于这个人的记忆。若是没了灵魂，那么肉体不论如何生动，都只不过是一个没有思想的傀儡罢了。

倘若一个人失去了所有的记忆，那他会变成何种样子？恐怕就算是灵魂还在，那也必定已经不是同一个人了吧。一切的经历都会变为泡影，那么那个人也就不会再是所有人熟知的样子。

在考虑如何把拂晓贤人们的灵魂送回原初世界的时候，水晶公就曾经认真的思考过这个问题。若是灵魂回去了而记忆无法留存，那么就算返回的灵魂再完整，也只会变成一场悲剧。万幸的是，他对此恰有解决方法。

也许造就光之战士这个英雄的，不仅仅是他的坚韧不拔的灵魂，还有的是他走过的每一寸土地，呼吸的每一口空气，遇到的每一个人。

3.

即便是同为拂晓的成员，有时雅·修特拉也会有些担心光之战士的心理状况。尽管不论发生什么事他都从来不把心事放在脸上，尽管就算受了再重的伤他也能隔日就精神抖擞的再次出现在大家的面前，雅·修特拉仍然不可避免的对光之战士抱有担忧。

她比谁都清楚，光之战士的肩上担负着多少的重担，担负着多少人的希望，也继承着多少人的夙愿。爱梅特赛尔克，真名为冥王哈迪斯的那个男人跟光之战士说的最后那句话，她和光之战士听得一样清楚，也一样记忆深刻。

只不过啊，她们这位大英雄，从来也不会让自己的难处给他们看到，就算遇到了再大的挫折，也只会自己扛过去，从来不向他们提出什么请求。就算是被提及一些关于他自己的事，也时常会被他突然冒出来的笑话给打了岔去。雅·修特拉对他可实在是，束手无策。

只不过她一直希望，光之战士能有一天跟她好好谈谈，不要再把什么事情都往自己的身上揽了。

4.

石碑会被磨灭，都城会毁于战乱，然而诗歌和故事一直在这个世界口口相传。

因此，光之战士从不认为，那些人们都离开了这个世界。

他曾经在迦巴勒图书馆读过萨雷安贤人写就的以太研究手记，也曾经拜读过大哲学家们写下的哲学书籍。是的，他的眼中所见的惨剧实在是太多，他记忆中那些人的牺牲又是那么惨烈。有时候他也会突然情绪崩溃，也会想要找个角落大哭一场，想要把那些惨剧忘得一干二净。

但他也一直记得，那本书上的那句话。

「在这个世界中，人的死亡有三次。」

「第一次，是呼吸停止，以太消散，灵魂离开肉体回归以太界。这时候已经没有了复生的可能，在生理上，这个人完完全全步入了死亡。」

「第二次，是他的葬礼。他的棺木被合上，熟识他的人在棺木前和他告别。从此这个社会上就没有了他的地位，这是第二次死亡。」  


「第三次，是当他的存在被最后一个人遗忘的时候。从那以后不会再有人提起他，也不会有人在睡前故事中勾勒出他的身形，这时候的他才算是彻底的死去了。」

然而他记得。

他清清楚楚地记得所有人的笑容，所有人手心的温度，他们的言语，他们创造的历史。他记得他们所有人的名字，他会在闲暇的时候和别人讲起他们的故事，他也会在一人独处的时候默默地用笔记录下他们的曾经。

光之战士不是不知道雅·修特拉也好，别的贤人也好，都对他的状况抱有担忧。他知道，他全都知道。但他不能软弱，他不能停滞不前。因为他是拯救这个世界的英雄，是为了守护自己心中最重要的存在的冒险者，是肩负众人心愿理想为世界而战的战士。

所以，请相信我，请相信作为光之战士的我，作为暗之战士的我，作为一个普通的冒险者的我。

我从未忘记过你们的存在，你们永远和我共行。


End file.
